6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Burger Bible
The Burger Bible is a songbook used by Burger McFlipster's. It contains the songs that the employees are required to sing both to the food and to the customers. It is one of Tim's most prized possessions. Frequently, when Wyatt is seen singing at work, he is singing a song that he's made up. This is especially noticeable because the songs he makes up have distinct melodies, while the songs originally in the bible use traditional melodies with new words pertaining to fast food. However, due to Wyatt's singing and songwriting abilities, his songs are often incorporated into the Burger Bible, and in "Jonesy's Low Mojo," Wyatt mentions that Tim was making him rewrite the entire Burger Bible. Songs My Burger Lies over the Ocean *'Music by': Traditional ("My Bonnie Lies over the Ocean") *'Words by': Unknown *'Lyrics': My burger lies over the ocean My burger lies over the sea And if I could send you my burger How yummy and tasty it'd be *'Episode': "A Ding from Down Under" The Burger Combo Dance *'Music by': Wyatt Williams *'Words by': Wyatt Williams *'Lyrics': Have you ever seen a burger on a yummy yummy bun? I'll serve it up with fries and we'll have a little fun! Put your hands in your pockets and your pockets in your pants And all of the staff will do the combo dance! La lalala lala lala la La lalala lala lala la! Put your hands in your pockets and your pockets in your pants And all of the staff will do...the Burger Combo Dance! *'Episode': "A Ding from Down Under" The Burgers Here *'Music by': Traditional ("Row, Row, Row Your Boat") *'Words by': Wyatt Williams *'Lyrics': The burgers here are mighty fine The shakes are super sweet The best part about working here Is the pretty girls I meet *'Episode': "A Ding from Down Under" Grill, Grill, Grill Your Burger *'Music by': Traditional ("Row, Row, Row Your Boat") *'Words by': Wyatt Williams *'Lyrics': Grill, grill, grill your burger Freshly on a flame You'll know they'll be the best on Earth 'Cause Wyatt is my name *'Episode': "A Ding from Down Under" Fries, Shakes, Condiments *'Music by': Traditional ("Row, Row, Row Your Boat") *'Words by': Jonesy Garcia *'Lyrics': Fries, shakes, condiments Jonesy's on the scene Burgers and dogs, burgers and dogs Excellent cuisine! *'Episode': "A Ding from Down Under" Grilling for You *'Music by': Jonesy Garcia *'Words by': Jonesy Garcia *'Lyrics': I'm grill, grilling for you And I'm sure you'll like what I do! *'Episode': "A Ding from Down Under" Pipin' Hot *'Music by': Traditional ("I Don't Know But I've Been Told") *'Words by': Wyatt Williams *'Lyrics': Pipin' hot and gorgeous too This burger I'm flipping is just for you *'Episode': "Over Exposed" End of the Day *'Music by': Traditional ("I Don't Know But I've Been Told") *'Words by': Wyatt Williams *'Lyrics': Almost time to rest my feet End of the day and I smell like meat *'Episode': "Over Exposed" All-You-Can-Eat Happy *'Music by': Wyatt Williams *'Words by': Wyatt Williams *'Lyrics': Hold the burger, hold the fries All I need is the look in your eyes And I'm all-you-can-eat happy! *'Episode': "Selling Out To The Burger Man" Flippin' Burgers *'Music by': Traditional ("I Don't Know But I've Been Told") *'Words by': Wyatt Williams *'Lyrics': Flippin burgers can't be wrong Not if I can sing this song *'Episode': "2-4-1" Burger Boy *'Music by': Wyatt Williams *'Words by': Wyatt Williams *'Lyrics': Look at the ladies Making me crazy Check out those hungry eyes Would you like to upsize? Or add a side of fries? Lettuce or pickle/Just don't be fickle I want you to enjoy Triple A beef or soy Because I am your burger boy! *'Episode': "Double Date" Flippin' Patties *'Music by': Traditional ("I Don't Know But I've Been Told") *'Words by': Wyatt Williams *'Lyrics': Flippin' patties and feelin' fine Burger McFlipster's is the place to dine *'Episode': "6 Teens and A Baby" My Favorite Treat *'Music by': Wyatt Williams (ostensibly; sung by Wayne) *'Words by': Wyatt Williams (ostensibly; sung by Wayne) *'Lyrics': Burgers are my favorite treat Nothing beats the smell of meat Gobble 'em up or pound 'em down My hot patties are the best in town! *'Episode': "6 Teens and A Baby" Flip This Burger *'Music by': Wyatt Williams (ostensibly; sung by Lacey) *'Words by': Wyatt Williams (ostensibly; sung by Lacey) *'Lyrics': All juicy and red Gonna flip this hamburger till one of us is dead De-head Hoo-ooh De-head Ooh-ooh *'Episode': "Quit It" Ribeye *'Music by': Wyatt Williams *'Words by': Wyatt Williams *'Lyrics': If your burger tastes like ribeye Then we've done our job for you If your burger tastes like doughnut Then something wrong got through *'Episode': "Kylie Smylie" Category:Lists